Equestria's Final haven
by HunterOnToast
Summary: The world is in trouble, a city is in chaos, and Equestrias citizens are divided in a combination of My little Pony and the Grim Humor of Jak.
1. Chapter 1

Equestria's final haven

Written by HunterOnToast

Chapter 1

Skylight awoke to the sound of an armored hoof pounding on the door of her cramped haven apartment. She rolled over in her bed, looking to the clock on her wall, its was 5 AM, and the sun had yet to filter through her dusty windows.

The pounding continued, and she heard a vocoded voice begin shouting. _Perfect_. She thought to herself. _Another raid, bloody perfect! _She rolled over and tossed the blanket off her body, then stood before shaking her head and walking into her kitchen.

The kitchen was a dimly lit box, connected to her smaller bedroom box and featuring a small door to the rest of the slums. She walked across her kitchen in a few steps, magically levitating her pass card to her door before sliding it into place in her door.

Skylight frowned as her card stuck in place, she had needed to get her door fixed for a while, but had lacked the bits to purchase a new door. She moved her hoof to the reset button, before withdrawing her hoof as soon as she saw the button had turned red.

She began to back away, as she noticed the vocoded voices had quieted down, to be replaced by a beeping sound. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BeepBeep. BeepBeep. BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep._

Skylight was shot backwards as her door was blasted inwards in a flash as the eco charge exploded with a discharge of orange light. She was knocked against the wall before sliding down her wall and landing on her table.

As the smoke and light dissipated a grey coated stallion with a silver mane walked in, his crimson dustcoat shining a red reflection against the dust in the air. He was flanked by two other ponies in full crimson and white power suits.

He cleared his throat before looking about the room to find Skylight. He noticed her slumped onto her back staring at him. He coughed again before levitating a piece of paper in front of his eyes. "Citizen of Haven City, you have been charged with harboring of possible criminal members, allowing these Krimson guard members to deal with you will make it quick, resistance will make it worse. He gave a salute to the members of the Guard beside him, before walking back out the door.

One of the armored ponies stepped forward before raising his hoof mounted energy rifle towards Skylight and spoke in a heavily vocoded voice. "_Surrender and die!"_ He stepped forth again before he was called back by the other armored stallion. Guard 2 began speaking in a higher pitched voice, as he was much younger. "_Mate, this one don't look to bad, how about we 'ave some fun with 'er?" _

Guard 1 nodded, and snickered through his vocoder before they both moved towards Skylight. "_Citizen, prepare to receive civil judgement!" _Skylight looked about her kitchen, she was panicking, she knew well what a guard could do, she knew well what these guards _where _going to do. Her eyes focused onto a bottle of Pinkie-Pop, which pink liquid bubbled as she telekineticly lifted it into the air.

The bottle connected with the side of Guard one's helmet, sparks erupting from his vocoder as the light armor he was wearing stiffened up, and he was electrified inside. Guard two moved quickly, raising his stun prod, who lifted it in his mouth, ready to strike. Skylight thought quickly, adrenaline fueling through her veins. She looked down at the spot below the guard, hoping to trick the guard into following her gaze.

The guard looked down too, his stunprod's electrified end dipping into the Pinkie-Pop which he was standing in. With a jolt, his armor stiffened up too, and he fell on top of the other guard. Guard two, how only had his armor frozen, began shouting into his vocoders attached radio.

"_This is 66270! We have a code 11-99, officer needs assistance near Luna gate!"_ Skylight quickly hopped from the table and looked about the room, it was destroyed, papers across the floor, picture frames cracked against the floor. She grabbed her saddlebags before sprinting out the door towards Luna gate, she needed to get through before it closed.

_Celestia help me!_ she thought to herself, as she ran down the one of the avenues of which the slums where made of, attracting glances from various downtrodden ponies going about their own suppressed lives. She heard a siren sound as a beam of yellow eco shot pass her head.

She began moving in zig zags, yellow eco striking the ground all around her as guards on the roofs shot. Luna gate was appearing just down the road, but it was closing. She began to panic, her hooves where pelting the ground, but she wasn't fast enough, she wasn't fast enough to make it to safety, and she wasn't fast enough to make it to the Golden Apple, where she could hide in the basement of the local tavern and Smuggling den.

She turned, looking for another means of escape, and as she turned her back to the wall she saw she was cornered by several Krimson speeders, there guns pointed squarely at her. Time seemed to slow, in fact, it _did_. One of the pipes powering the eco matrix connected to the gates had been shot, she didn't know by who, but it had.

The light eco blasting from the pipes hit her square sideways, and the effects immediately took place. the world turned slightly blue, and she felt energy surge through her veins, and the adrenaline, which had wore off moments ago, returned, renewing her strenght. She looked to the side of the avenue, seeing an open sewer gate, she sprinted towards the gate, and barely dodged several shots of yellow eco.

She bounded inside the tunnel, slamming her hoof down on the 'Close door' button. She looked back to see guards running towards her, and another raising a hoof rifle to a young colts face, who was clutching an empty eco cutter in his mouth. that colt had taken a risk to save her, and the risk bit him in the ass.

She bit her lip, looking down the tunnel, she had to go, no matter what escape was her priority now. The door locked behind her with the grinding of locks going into place. She turned togo down the tunnel, but immediatly tripped on something hard. She rolled, her head turning towards what she had tripped over. It was a dead krimson guard, his armor had been torn in half, and he lay splayed. Skylight turned her head to see the yellow light in the darkness of a metal head running towards her as she lost conciousness. She blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria's Final Haven

Written by HunterOnToast

Chapter 2

Skylight awoke with a jolt, and unaware jolt that sent her head into a low pipe, she was still somewhere in the sewers. As the stars cleared from her vision she began feeling the pain of the gouges in her side, _'The metalhead seemed to have gotten a few good strikes in before- wait... where _is _it?' _Skylight looked around to see the body of the creature slumped against the wall, a whole burned through its chest ringed with yellow light.

She looked around the room but saw no trace of her saviour. She new it was a saviour because the rumoured turrets in the sewers used blue eco, and that the skull gem had been removed from the creature. _'OK, I guess we press on.'_ Skylight thought to herself as she got to her feet. She dusted herself off before looking around once again. She _did _see a faint bobbing light farther down the tunnel, a yellowish light. _I should go thank him for saving my LIFE!_ Skylight thought to herself once again as she bounded down the tunnel.

She ran down the tunnel, hoping that the light would be her guide out of these metalhead filled sewers. She nearly ran right off the edge of a platform as the tunnel she was in opened up into a large room. The light she saw was _another _metalhead, clawing into some poor civilian who must have also tried to make escape. The metalhead looked up from its grim task of eating the civilian and looked to Skylight. With a growl it bounded into the air, only to fall just short of the platform she was standing on.

Skylight was lucky the creature fell, she had been frozen in place, adrenaline failing to take effect. She began to slowly walk down the railed walkway which offered a roundabout route to the other end of the room, and the civilian. Skylight stopped when she was over the civilian, it was a young filly, to young to have her mark yet, to young to understand she couldnt escape on her own.

Skylight decided to give this young pony the best she could offer, she brushed the hair out of her eyes, then pushed the pony off the platform, so another of the beasts could not devour her. As she watched the filly plummet, she noticed a small object out of the corner of her eye, an eco cutter, one of the small tools given to working class families, people who lived outside of the slums, the people with good lives.

Skylight picked up the eco cutter in her mouth, she had never used one before, but it seemed simple enough, bite down on the little plate and the eco shot out the front. She had no idea what type of cutter this was, but she new it was her first line of defence against whatever creatures lay ahead.

She proceeded down the tunnel, it it started to get darker, in fact, it was very dark, all she could see was the little light from the front of the cutter, and a few bouncing yellow lights up ahead. _Not AGAIN_ she thought to herself before she swore out loud, which had little effect due to the cutter in her mouth.

With a growl a metalhead launched itself out of the darkness, only to be killed by a shot from the cutter, again Skylight was lucky, she had not shot out of reflex ,but a shot of fear had made her mouth clench, firing the cutter. The skull gem rolled lopsidedly towards her, and she picked it up and placed it into her saddlebags.

The tunnel began getting brighter, and as she walked down farther into the tunnel she saw a split. To the left the tunnel continued, and to the right was a maintenance closet, she decided to go into the maintenance closet. Inside was a red eco flare gun and a few red eco charges, which would help. She continued down the tunnel after, and she soon found herself at the end of the sewer junction, the gate into the water district. She walked out into the light of the water district, civilian speeders buzzing past her as well dressed civilians made there way about there lives.

Skylights wonder had been cut short, as an alarm went off, one of the cameras had detected her and before she could react several speeders had cornered her, and with a whistle a dart of green eco shot down and struck her in the side. Her wounds immediately healed, but she was overpowered by the healing potency and lost consciousness.

_Eco, eco is a curious thing. Take the green eco that makes us feel so much better whenever you fell off your bike and scraped your knee, it healed that right up. The red eco, which is mixed with blue eco to create the energy on which our speeders run, making us get places faster._ Eco, is a curious thing indeed, and even green eco, can be used for dastardly things. _We can use green eco to assist our officers, by outfitting their speeders with a dart gun, which will take healthy prisoners and knock them out cold. If they don't feel the pain, civvies wont interfere as much._

Skylight awoke, she was tied, and she was in a transport speeder. The air was dry, so she wasn't in the waterworks, in fact the air wasn't even this dry in the slums. As she turned her head to get a look at her surroundings, she saw the same grey coated stallion that had warranted the raid on her apartment. "Sir?" Skylight asked, forcing her voice to be higher in pitch than usual, hoping that it would put her in a position of doubt. The stallion turned around, is crimson coloured duster coat reflecting light coming in through the windows.

"Ah", started the stallion, "I see you are awake." The stallion levitated a piece of paper in front of his face and began reading it, his haughty taughty voice complementing his obvious feeling of superiority. "By order of Haven's guardian counsel, you have been defined as a member of criminal activities, including assault, resisting arrest, trespassing, thievery, and smuggling. For these crimes you have been deemed unfit to have place in our fair city. You are being banished to the wasteland, _for life_." Skylight blinked a few times as his words sank in, she was going to die, no one survived outside of Haven's walls, except the marauders, who would treat a young mare such as herself in a way that gave her no hope. "And by special request of Guard Captain Morris, you shall be given a beacon, so that". He cleared his voice, to state he was quoting, "You can go to hell even quicker".

After a few minutes, the speeder landed, and the door opened and light flooded in, along with a wave of heat, Skylight was untied, and thrown into the sand, before the speeder began to lift into the air. As the speeders door began to close, the silver maned stallion spoke in a barely audible tone, "May the precursors have mercy on you." '_I,' _she thought to herself, '_Am going, to DIE!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dust swirled around Skylights hooves as the speeder blasted through the air into the distance. Skylight just stood there, watching it until it disappeared on the horizon. After the speck disappeared Skylight looked from side to side, all she saw was sand, stone and cacti, no people and no water.

Skylight took a step forward, then another. '_Water', _she thought to herself, thinking back to the smuggler's guide she had once read at the golden apple. _'The first step is water'._ She took another step, then began walking, following Celestia's day star as it began to dip towards the horizon.

Skylight had been walking for almost twenty minutes, but the wasteland is already taking effects on her poor civilian body. Her vision had begun to waver and her tongue hung limp from her mouth. Skylight straightened her neck, her eyes bolting open. "Water!" she yelped out loud, her voice croaking with dehydration. She began running forward, stumbling repeatedly, but every time moving ever faster. The small pool of liquid was only a few meters in front of her now, and she closed the gap quickly. She knelt and began filling her mouth with the liquid.

She raised her head from the pool, a look of disgust on her face. She spat the sand from her mouth, and fell sideways, crying. _I don't want this, I don't _deserve _this, I am a good pony, I may not be a clever pony but I am a good pony, I didn't mean to hurt that guard, it was self defence, I didn't want them to do anything to me, oh my gosh I am going to _DIE! Skylight rolled over onto her back, sniffled and closed her eyes, giving up.

Skylight awoke and saw the landscape moving in front of her. Her brain began going through boot up as her senses began working again. The grey washed from her vision and the sent of gasoline filled her nose. The high pitched buzz left her ears and she heard a the thrumming of the engine, and she felt the vibrations through the cold surface she was laying on.

She tried to stand up, but she was tied down, thick roped were keeping her stuck against metal. Skylight turned her head and saw a strange looking pony piloting the vehicle she was tied to. Skylight coughed and the pony turned around, he was wearing a skin tight fire suit, its black surface reflecting in the sunlight. "Mmmphmmphm", the pony spoke. The vehicle lept off the ground as it cleared a dune and began down the hill towards a large river, a structure floating atop. The vehicle skidded across the sand and turned into a road into the complex, bridges closing behind it.

The vehicle stopped ass it entered that appeared to be an arena, where the pyro pony dragged her off the vehicle and began hauling her into a room off from the arena. She was dropped there into the dark, and the pyro pony left the room, shutting the door behind itself. Skylight struggled, but realized she was firmly tied. She just lay there in the dark. Skylight began listening, and she heard the sound of an engine, and it was getting louder.

The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the complex as the wall in front of Skylight cracked, light filtering through in small spaces. Gunshots sounded as the light filtered red and yellow and the door fell forward. Skylight thrashed to roll herself over, looking out the door, just in time to see a pony in spiked armour levelling an eco rifle at her. A streak of blue eco went through his head, and his shot went only just above her, missing by a hair.

She saw the pony who saved her life run past, a stallion, with a bright green mane and goggles covering what was not covered by a red scarf. He fired a shot in her direction, which severed some of the ropes. He nodded then continued running. Skylight lay there in shock for a few seconds until she saw a set of keys drop in front of the door, then she heard the sound of an engine starting. A strange vehicle drove past, its wheels extended in front of itself.

Skylight rolled over and struggled as her roped loosened, and the ropes eventually loosened and Skylight stood, running out into the arena, but the stallion was gone in the strange vehicle. That was when she saw it, a vehicle in the middle of the arena, and the keys tossed infront of her. She grabbed the keys and stepped inside the vehicle, it was TIME TO RIDE.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylight opened the side of the buggy, its door squeaking as it opened. The inside was all hide of some sort, what wasn't hide was bare metal. She crawled into the drivers seat and fumbled with the keys, eventually putting them in the ignition. "This looks easy", Skylight thought out loud. "Just like the speeders back... home". Skylight looked down for a moment, she never realized that she was never going to see her friends or family ever again.

Skylight bit her lip and looked up. _I have to be strong, there is no point in crying!_ She turned the keys and the engine thrummed to life, spoke jetting from the back end, startling Skylight. She put her two fore hooves on the wheel and slowly put her foot on the ignition, or what she _thought_ was the ignition. What first alarmed her was the sound, a dry scraping sound, but not scraping, it was a rough sound, like a malfunctioning speeder. That was when it hit Skylight, the buggy was going to explode. Skylight screamed, but before she could reach to open the door of which she had foolishly closed the car rocketed forwards, pushing Skylight backwards on into her seat.

Skylight struggled to peel her hands away from the seats as the G-Force overtook her, she placed her hooves on the wheel, and attempted to straighten out the car, and she managed to change course towards the opening in the arena. The car was beginning to already slow as it flew along a thin bridge leading back towards the sand. Skylight swallowed and began turning the wheel as the car hit the sand, her foot placed on the right pedal. The little buggy moved quickly across the sand, and she saw smoke rising up in the distance, of what she hoped would be the green maned stallion.

Skylight had begun to relax as about ten minutes had past, she was going faster in her new buggy, and was beginning to enjoy the thrum of the engine. The engines where very loud, she had been scared at first but then realized it probably had something to do with whatever eco these bandits used to power their vehicles. Skylight straightened up, she felt a strange vibration coming through the tires, overpowering the engines. It felt like footsteps, but from something huge. The vibrations grew in power and Skylight was beginning to panic, she hit the thruster again and the car lept over the next dune, and over what was making the footsteps. The creatures was huge, it was greyish purple with a large head, scales, and what terrified Skylight the most, a large yellow glow in the middle of its forehead. "Well so much for a good luck streak!" screamed Skylight as the beast turned to pursue. "It was bad enough there are raiders out here! But Bloody METALHEADS TOO!" The beast was catching up, and soon it would be upon her. Skylight refused to look back, fearing terror would take her foot from the pedal, and soon complete and utter terror struck Skylight as the felt herself being lifted into the air. Skylight thrashed and she heard a roar coming from below her. Skylight gasped as she continued to lift above the buggy, and above the metal head. She looked up to see a cyan stallion looking back down at her. "Hi there!" the cyan stallion yelled. "Welcome to premium eco flight! With yours truly Solar Flare at the wings!"

Skylight was a bit overwhelmed as she lifted higher and higher above the sands of the desert. The ascension evened out and Skylight was still lost for words, they where heading towards the top of a cliff, which looked unreachable by any other means. The began their descend onto the cliff face, and skylight was released just above the ground, which caused her to roll as she had never before landed going at any forward velocity besides zero. Solar flare, as Skylight believed him to be named, alighted beside her, his 'Wings' folding into his back. His wings where made of an orangish brown metal, with other bands of silvery metal holding it together. He walked over to a side of the alcove that made up much of the cliff face and slammed his hoof on the stone. A good section of stone crumbled, and he gathered up a few pieces and placed them on the floor in a small pile. He raised his hoof, which had attached a small blaster made of a similar orange metal, and fired on the stone. The stone burst into flame causing Skylight to gasp again. "What?" Solar questioned, "Its Phoenix Rock, lights up when ya blast it!" Skylight continued to stare. "Well it IS getting dark, y'know how cold it gets 'round here?" Skylight looked around, it was getting dark, and getting cold, so she sat down beside the little fire, staring into the flames. Alot had happened today, and before she was going to talk to this strange pony she needed to think for a while. Sparks from the fire circled up into the sky, and Skylight just stared.


End file.
